The Perfect Tune: A Burns Story
by JTheGreat88
Summary: Burns, in my book, is the least developed, yet possibly the most complex character of The Host. I mean, he isn’t even there if you press the character tabs! Here’s a little take on Burns, The J Way.
1. Chapter 1: Melodies in Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own The Host. We all know SM has full possession, so why do you ask!?

Author's Note: Hello! I know you're all probably _craving_ a sequel to my previous The Host fanfic, but after reading a couple of fanfics on Burns, and well…first I got really mad at the authors, but then, I accepted the fact that they have the right to their creativity, and decided to show you my own interpretation of Burns. Hope you like it! BTW, this isn't a Burns/Wanda, so all you eccentric peeps (originally that said weird but I'm too nice to say that…whoops too late) that like that kind of stuff, sorry!

The Perfect Tune: A Burns Story

Chapter 1: Melodies in Moonlight

Burns POV

"So, Burns, what's your favorite part of the raids?" Wanda asked me as we sat in the fields. I enjoyed talking to her. We could relate. I didn't get to too much though, considering the black-haired hundred-twenty pounds of jealousy she called her partner.

"Well…" I looked away, hesitating a bit.

"What? You can tell me." She said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Wanda, I'm not Ian, you know. You can't _seduce_ me."

She painted on an innocent face. "Seducing? Well I'd never…"

I laughed, play-shoving her. "It's okay. I forgive you and your seductive ways. It's just that…I'm a little embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

I sighed. "I've been looking for a partner myself, Wanda, but no one seems to be _the one_." I had a strong belief in love at first sight, and so far no one struck a chord.

"It's okay," she said, touching my hand. I was a bit frustrated I couldn't be in love with Wanda at that point. She was perfect, but just not perfect for me. Not a match. "Who was your host's partner?"

I said nothing. She averted her eyes, sorry for me.

"My host was a musician. He'd travel around, singing songs of his longing for his perfect match."

"That's so sweet!" Wanda gushed, clasping her hands.

"Sweet, but not very effective." I sighed sadly.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone," she said, determined. It was cute, honestly. She looked _angry_, as if it was the girls' faults for not being good enough. Ian was so lucky to have her.

"Maybe. Sometimes people make it through their entire lives without meeting their soulmate. It's lonely sometimes you know, being a soul in a band of rebel humans."

She nodded. "I'm sorry Burns."

I forced a grin. "It's fine. At least I have friends that care about me, right?"

"Yeah, of course." She looked back to the caves. I could see she wanted to be with her partner.

"Go be with Ian. I'll just hang back here, okay?"

I could see she felt guilty. "…okay. But don't be out here too late, okay?"

I nodded, my grin slowly slipping. She got up and went back to her soulmate.

I rested my head against the rocky wall I was sitting against. What was I looking for in my perfect match?

It didn't matter what she looked like…a lot. What? I wasn't going to lie. And besides, if she had a good personality, and was my destiny, she'd be gorgeous _to me_, which was all that mattered.

Wanda POV

I couldn't help but pull away as Ian kissed me. I had too much on my mind. Poor Burns. Would he ever find his other half, his partner?

"What's wrong Wanda?" Ian said as he held me close, waiting for more kisses.

"It's Burns," I replied, quickly explaining all that he told me. It felt like betrayal, telling secrets that weren't mind to tell. But if anyone could help Burns, it was Ian. Under his thick skin of protectiveness, he really did think of Burns as a friend and brother.

"Wow, that's some deep stuff," he said. I grinned, waiting for his brilliant plan. "There's nothing we can do. It's best we not meddle."

"What?!"

"This isn't our battle to fight, Wanda. He's got to do this on his own. Love is the most difficult, and ridiculous thing on our earth, but honestly, in the end, it's worth it."

I smiled, kissing him. Oh well, being seductive has its perks, I guess.

I could see Ian was tired. I sighed, letting him have his rest.

I couldn't sleep at all. I had too much on my mind. Burns, Ian, love, earth… All of it was melding together in my mind, like a blurred painting.

I was startled by a sound in the distance. It wasn't loud, or scary in the least. It felt right. I couldn't explain it, but the sound made the blurred thoughts clearer, crisper.

"Whazahapenin?" Ian mumbled.

"Nothing, love." I stroked his hair, successfully silencing him.

I got up, entranced by the noise. Slipping into tattered shorts under Ian's tee-shirt, I stumbled into one of the bedrooms, Burn's, as I later found out.

He sat on a crate, a beaten guitar on his knee. He sang softly, lest he wake up the others. His song spoke to me. The light from the corridor cast sad shadows across his cheekbones. I was wiping away tears by the time his song was finished, and he realized my presence.

"Oh, Wanda. I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" He said.

"No…" I said. "I was already awake. That song… it was so beautiful."

He grinned. "Thanks, but this one's not mine. It's Dan's. My host."

"I bet yours are just as great."

"You really think so? Would you like to hear some?"

I nodded, smiling. He serenaded me into the early morning, me enjoying every minute of it.

But his songs didn't touch me nearly as much as his story. He went to so much trouble just for one true love. And I was set on helping him, every step of the way.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I just had an idea to develop Burns more, delve more into his story. I bet he'll be utilized more in the sequel to The Host but SM is probably too busy to enlighten us little people. So here's J to the rescue! BTW, if you have ideas for the name of Burn's partner, please pass 'em on. I'd like something having to do with music, but can be lengthened into a Soul name if needed. Harmony, Melody, that kind of stuff. All suggestions are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Harmony Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Gosh.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for your tastes, but I do my best. Enjoy, and review! What, surprised I don't have an unreasonable rant to share? I'm not all bad, people.

The Perfect Tune: A Burns Story

Chapter 2: Harmony Broken

Wanda POV

I was still thinking about Burns as I stumbled dreamily to breakfast. I wanted to hear more, but he insisted I go to sleep, and dragged the door shut on me. Burn's and Nate's room was one of the far caves, and I was too tired to walk back, so I fell asleep against the wall, listening to the sweet songs.

"Wanda! Where were you last night?" Ian called.

"Burns…" I mumbled.

"Burns? What about Burns? You weren't…"

"No! Of course not, Ian." Burns and I were simply friends, nothing more. He even said so himself.

"Oh, then what happened?"

I gave him a walkthrough of last night's events. He nodded.

"They have a name for that. Hopeless romantic, I think…"

"He is _not_ hopeless!" At least, I hoped so.

"Maybe, maybe. But still, we can't meddle, Wanda. It's not right."

I sighed. "Fine."

He tousled my blonde hair and laughed. "That's my girl."

I joined in and we laughed all the way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Burns!" I called to the grinning redhead.

"Hi Wanda," he looked great, only the faintest indication of the sad guy I sat with in the fields.

"Hello Burns," Ian said, smiling.

Burns took a step back. He was one of the few that were intimidated by him, being about a head shorter. "Hi…Ian."

We all sat down to eat. More of the Burns from yesterday started seeping through. He didn't eat, merely playing with his food.

"Burns, are you okay?"

He forced a smile. "Of course, Wanda. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look way emo," Ian said through a mouth full of bread. I smacked him in the shoulder. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. If it wasn't about me, Ian was just like Kyle sometimes.

Just then, Jared crashed through the door.

"You're back from your raid!" I cheered. I wasn't that excited about him, more so Jamie.

"This is no time for cheering, Wanda." His voice was urgent.

"What? Was it Jamie?" Oh, no, no, no. If something had happened to Jamie, I'd never forgive myself for letting him go.

"No. We got a parasite. Burns, Wanda, we need you. Talk to her. Tell her we're okay."

Burns got up, pulling me with him. "Let's go!" Some of the old Burns was returning, distracted by the thrilling news.

"Yeah!" And with that, we, the two confused aliens, bolted for Doc's.

Burns POV

The young woman on the examination table was beautiful. Her hair flowed around her in long, dark tendrils. Her eyes were a perfect almond shape, even when they were widened in fear. Even though we'd just met, it felt like I _knew_ her. Maybe she was the one! I felt odd, knowing who my perfect match was. I felt, _stronger_, _braver_.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Rains in Moonlight," she whispered. Even her name was beautiful.

"Well, uh, Rains, I'm Burns, and this is Wanda," I said, gesturing as I spoke.

"Hello Wanda, hello Burns. It's nice to meet you." Souls were always polite, even in the oddest of circumstances. It was just our nature.

"Hello," Wanda and I replied.

Jared shuffled in, brandishing Jeb's gun. "You should leave, Wanda. This could get dangerous. And Ian's probably going to wet his pants soon with all the worry."

"She's not dangerous, Jared. Harmless as a fly."

"I am not," she argued, digging through the deep pockets of her coat for a weapon. She held up a small knife, tears leaking down her cheeks.

It pained me to see her like that. "Shh, shh. It's okay. He won't hurt you. We won't hurt you," I said in a soothing voice, putting a hand on her knife.

"Burns, could we have a moment alone?" Doc asked.

Rain followed Wanda outside. "Goodbye, Burns."

I waved wordlessly. "Yes, Doc?"

"I know you share a bond with this girl, Burns. But we have to extract her. It's for the sake of the caves."

And on that note, I fainted.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Sorry it turned out shorter than I'd expected. But I promise you, there will be longer, angstier chapters in your distant future, if you review. Do you want your angst!? Do you want your romance!? Review! Review! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Starving Artist

Disclaimer: I don't own The Host, Burns, or Stephenie Meyer (if I did, Bella would be a lot cooler).

Author's Note: Hey, let me just say one thing: if you are in any way allergic or intolerant to angst, you should get up right now, and back away from your computer. If reading from a cell phone, find the nearest body of water and chuck it in. NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!! For all of you who don't apply, enjoy the angst, and review!

The Perfect Tune: A Burns Story

Chapter 3: The Starving Artist

Burns POV

"Huh…?" I mumbled. "What happened?"

I was back in my room, fully dressed. Wanda sat over me with a bucket and towel.

"You passed out," She said as she dabbed the towel on my forehead. "Don't worry. None of the other guys found out."

"Oh," I sat up. "I'm sorry." My mind was still cloudy from my dream.

_I'd dreamt of Rains. We were sitting in a green field about love. It was nighttime, and the moon shown full. Rains wore white glowing sundress. Well, it wasn't really the sundress. _She_ was glowing_

_"What is love, Burns?"_

_"I'm not really sure. It's different for everyone."_

_"Do you have a loved one, a precious person?"_

_"…no."_

_"Oh."_

_"Do you? Have a precious person, I mean."_

_She bit her lip. "I don't know."_

_I put an arm around her, realizing that the dress was backless, and a pair of feathery angel wings had sprouted from the exposed skin._

_"I'm sorry Burns. I don't belong here." She stood up and kicked off the ground, her wings flapping freely._

_I stood there. I didn't chase her, because she was right. She didn't belong here, with us. She belonged out there, with the souls._

"It's okay," Wanda insisted. It wasn't. I was going to lose Rains, and she'd probably never know what we shared.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Rains was really something, huh?"

"Yeah."

"_The_ something?"

I shrugged. I wasn't very sure anymore. So I thought she was pretty. I'd felt that at other times before, it was simply skin-deep attraction. I hadn't even said more than two sentences to the girl. Then again, I'd never know if we're meant to be. I'd be one of the many, who'd get together with someone else, and not feel truly whole.

"I'll help you, Burns. We can't let her get extracted."

I shook my head. "Wanda…it's for the best. I have to sacrifice. Take one for the team. It's okay."

"No, it's not." The tables were turned now.

"Look at all that the humans have done for us, Wanda. They've accepted us, put food on our plates and clothes on our backs, it's the least I, we, can do."

"But look at all that _you_ do, Burns. You go on raids for them, risk your very being for them. It's the least _they_ can do!"

"Wanda, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'd never be able to keep her anyway. Jared, Kyle, and Ian would never let a potentially dangerous Soul around you guys."

She sighed, at a loss for words.

Wanda POV  


I couldn't believe Burns was doing this! All of his dreams centered on this one special person! And now he was just, giving her away.

Was this how I'd acted, when I was with Mel, and I'd wanted to be extracted?

I couldn't let him do this. He'd live the rest of his life, empty and sad.

"I'm going to get some lunch," I lied. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you," he murmured, staring into faraway space.

I worried for him. Burns was usually so bright and excited, curious, in a sense. But now, he'd care less if purple cows with wings clip-clopped down the corridor. A bad analogy, but a true one.

I practically ran to Jeb's. He would understand.

"Jeb!"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

I explained everything. He nodded, stroking his gray beard.

"Well, what can you do?"

"I can give Burns a week with Rains. If he chooses to hold a tribunal, he can state his case on why she isn't dangerous. If not, well at least he'd have gotten a week."

I nodded, grinning. "Thank you Jeb!" I squealed, giving him a hug.

"No problem sweetie."

I bolted back to Burns' room, where he was still lying down, staring up at the ceiling.

"Guess what Burns!?" I was hopping up and down with excitement.

"What?" He still stared indifferently.

I told him about Jeb's deal, and how he'd be able to spend more time with Rains.

"That was nice of you. Thank you, Wanda." I didn't like the way he smiled. It was tainted with melancholy and sadness.

"Well, come on! Let's go visit her!" I pulled Burns up so he was standing with me.

"Okay."

I took him to where Rains was staying in Lily's room.

Rains was very pretty, and I could see why Burns was in love with her. She looked like an angel, lying on the bed. Her eyes were open, staring up at the ceiling like Burns had been.

"Rains, Burns has come to see you," I said softly.

She smiled, propping herself up on her elbows. "Hello Burns."

He smiled as well. "Hello, Rains. How are you?"

"Oh I'm just perfect. Yeah, getting kidnapped has really made my day," she replied dryly.

He laughed. I grinned. They were so perfect together, even though they were fire and water. I left to give them some privacy.

I sighed, plopping down on the ground, resting my head against the wall again. Playing Cupid was hard work sometimes!

Author's Note: Whew. That was one heck of a chapter. I'm getting a little worried that Rains is turning into a Mary Sue, are you? Any help or suggestions on possible "flaws" are appreciated. Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Smooth Chords and Old Strings

Disclaimer: I don't own The Host; it's not nice to make Jared kiss Jeb, so on and so forth, blah, blah.

Author's Note: The inspiration for this song came in the form of a _Plain White Tees_ song. More specifically, "Hey There Delilah". I love that song. Delilah was an Olympic runner that Tom met and fell in love with. When she told him she had a boyfriend, he still wrote a song for her. It's such a sweet song. I feel like crying when I listen to it. Give it a listen yourself sometime.

The Perfect Tune: A Burns Story

Chapter 4: Smooth Chords and Old Strings

Burns POV

Wanda tiptoed off into the hallway. I silently thanked her, turning back to Rains. She looked happy, being with me. I was happy with her too. She was like my own personal star, lighting my way.

I felt as though I was truly in love with her. Even though I just met her, it was as though I knew everything about her. Maybe she was my destiny. Maybe I had met my perfect match.

Rains laughed. "Very inconspicuous, Wanda."

I laughed with her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"So Burns, Wanda tells me you are a musician?"

"Acoustic. What kind of music do you enjoy?"

She smiled. I didn't like her smile. It was ridden with sadness. "I can't recall any of my host's memories of music. Her parents were deaf, so they didn't spend much money on CD's or musical instruments. They did immerse me in music though, trying to make up for being deaf, I suppose. But I can't remember."

I put a hand on her shoulder. Her story was so touching. I wonder what it would be like, to live without music.

An idea hit me. _I _could be her music. I'd sing for her forever, if that would make her happy.

"Be right back," I said, running over to Nate's room. I grabbed my guitar, kissing it for luck.

My host never named his guitar. He promised himself he would name it after the girl he loved. I dedicated myself to that promise, calling it "guitar" all this time. Now I could call it something: Rains.

I ran back to Lily's room, where Rains was waiting patiently. She grinned genuinely at the sight of the guitar, reaching over. I handed it over, smiling. She ran her hands over the strings. My fingertips tingled, thinking of her hands on mine.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It sounds even better."

She looked up. "Can you play something for me?"

"I'd love to," I replied, sitting down. She gave me the guitar.

I played my favorite song. I loved the sincerity of the lyrics. It felt different, singing the song now. I was able to fill in the blanks, know who I was singing about.

Rains gasped, smiling.

"It's beautiful," she repeated.

I smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder. Her hair felt soft on my skin. I wished I could just sit there forever, playing my guitar with the woman I loved.

An hour passed. After I'd finished all my songs for her, we just talked. I learned so much about her from thirty minutes of small-talk. What she liked, what she didn't, the way she crinkled her nose when she laughed.

I yawned. "It's getting late."

"Can you stay here?" Rains asked. "You can sleep here, on my bed. Lily's staying with Candy tonight."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose," I said, grinning sheepishly.

"Please?" She looked up at me with those large, brown eyes.

I sighed. "Okay."

I set my guitar against the wall and laid down against the mattress.

"Goodnight, Burns," Rains whispered, laying her head against my chest.

"Goodnight, Rains," I whispered back, but she was already asleep.

My eyelids drooped, and soon enough, I was asleep.

Rains POV

I woke up a little after three. My head was still on Burns' chest. His heart beat out of tune, like a bird's song. He still lay there, peaceful in sleep.

I loved Burns' singing. It was so meaningful and sincere. Like he was speaking to me. It played over and over in my head as I got up and grabbed my coat, heading to the washroom.

I sat down cross-legged in front of the pool, taking out my cell phone.

That knife wasn't all I took to Arizona.

I flipped open the phone, pressing speed dial one. He picked up on the first ring.

"Rains?"

"Yes, Shards of Ice."

"Good. Did you get the location?"

I bit my lip. "No," I lied. "They sedated me."

He laughed. "The best Seeker in our district sedated? I expected more of you."

I laughed along with him, still uneasy. "I'll do better next time."

"Get the location, and call back soon."

"I will."

"I love you."

I was on the verge of tears. "I love you too."

"Goodbye." He hung up.

I snapped the phone shut, dropping it on the ground. I laid down on the cold rock, and began to cry.

I was torn in half. Part of me wanted to stay here, with Burns. The other part of me wanted to go away from here, with Shards, where I don't have to worry about anything. That's what Shards was to me. My big hero that would take care of everything. Burns was more on my level, a friend that would be there for me.

"I don't know," I said out loud, to no one in particular.

I lied there, motionless for a little over an hour.

"Rains?"

I looked over, finding Jared standing at the river.

"Oh, hi Jared. Sorry, couldn't sleep." I got up, much to the protest of my stiff back.

"What are you doing here?" He walked over and helped me up.

"The sound of water calms me?" I made my words sound like a question.

"Oh. Well you should get back to Burns."

"Right, sorry."

I grabbed my coat and rushed out, grateful to be relieved of the tension in that room.

I considered telling Burns. He'd understand, wouldn't he?

"I'm not ready!" I muttered under my breath.

I crept back into bed. Burns was still out cold. I thought of something: did I love anyone at all?

My host, Cassandra, was a quite stoic person, hardened by her years of silence and empty smiles. I was one in the same.

Burns and Shards were one of the few I had a soft spot for. I reeled through a list of people I could turn to for advice, and it hit me:

Jamie.

Author's Note: Yes, Jamie get's his own line because he's awesome like that. I'm surprised I came up with the whole Seeker thing. I didn't expect this story to become so epic. Please review!

ǀ

ǀ

ǀ

\/


	5. Chapter 5: Crescendo

Disclaimer: I don't own The Host, and I'm cool with that. What? Would _you_ like to get ran over by mobs of rabid fan girls? I think not.

Author's Note: So how did you like that last little chapter (I refuse to use the term chappie)? Epic, no? Well, it's going to get even more epic, for our little Rains has forgotten her cell phone. Muahaha, I am evil. The theme song for this chapter is "Chasing Cars" by _Snow Patrol_. It's such a good song. I remember the first time I heard it was a year ago at my friend's sisters' birthday party. Ever since I've been hooked. It's probably the best love song of the 21st century. Give it a listen sometime.

The Perfect Tune: A Burns Story

Chapter 5: Crescendo

Burns POV

I woke up with a new, fresh outlook on life. Why couldn't I enjoy myself for once in my life? Rains, she was all I've ever wanted. My host, Dan, would've wanted this.

"Good morning," Rains murmured into my shirt. I reached over and began to stroke her hair. She sighed contentedly. "That feels nice."

I crept out from underneath her. She still laid there, motionless. I kissed her forehead before leaving.

I ran to my room to grab some clothes. I picked my favorite shirt, my lucky one. The one I was wearing when I met Nate and the other rebels.

"Hey Burns," Nate grumbled. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey."

"So, you found her, huh?" Nate knew all about my Dan's dreams, and had no problem with helping me, giving advice and such.

My lips tingled from when I kissed her. I blushed, looking down at my torn up sneakers. "Yeah, I guess."

He grinned. "I'm happy for you, son."

I was taken aback by this. Nate had a son before he started the rebel group. He got taken by the souls. Ever since he's had a rough spot for the souls, with me being the exception. Him calling me son, it's like him forgiving the souls for taking his real child.

Were humans always so profound when they woke up? I guess I'd never know.

"Thanks, Nate." I walked over and gave him a quick hug before running off to the washroom.

I dropped my clothes on the ground and sat down to unlace my shoes.

"Now what have we here?" I said out loud, picking up the cell phone that lay there. I read one of the text messages.

"Rains, Seeker meeting. 12:00. I love you, Shards."

I clutched the phone in my hand, emotion draining away. Rains couldn't be a traitor! She, just couldn't. Her soul was too pure.

That was it. She was too perfect. Too good to be true. There had to be a secret behind all of that wavy black hair, and here it was.

Funny thing was, I still loved her. I loved her with all my heart, no matter how hard I tried to hate her. That's the way we souls were. We could never hate, it wasn't in our nature. For once, I wished I could be back on the Fire Planet, relieved of all of these confusing emotions.

I got up and stumbled to Jeb's, completely forgetting my bath and my clothes.

"Jeb," I called.

He rolled out of bed, scratching his chin. "What is it now? Don't make me shoot you."

I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if that gun is filled with cheesies and not bullets."

"You want to find out?" He said, standing up.

"No, no. Look at this," I said, handing him the cell phone.

He looked at the phone for a long time, scrolling through the different messages.

"Well, we got to go get Jared."

Rains POV

I woke up, placing a hand on my forehead, where Burns had kissed me.

My head pounded from all of the crying, my back ached from lying on the rocky ground. But I forged on, walking to Jamie's room.

"Jamie?" I called from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I was surprised how cheerful Jamie was, even after just waking up. Maybe it was the same with all human children. But, I'd never know.

I explained everything, Jamie nodding and commenting the whole time.

"Well, we'd better go to Jeb. He'd understand. He's not so bad anyway. He won't hurt you."

"Okay."

I followed Jamie through the winding hallways and passages. I wondered if I'd ever be able to get out on my own!

"Okay here we are…" He paused, looking up at Jared. He stood in the doorway, an angry expression painted on his face.

"Jared?"

He said one word, and I knew I was done for: "Seeker."

Damnit, I thought. Why'd I have to forget the phone?! Is God just mean to me? For laughs?

No. That's just a scapegoat. Blaming God, ha. He brought me Burns. And he was all I needed.

He grabbed my hair, dragging me inside. I withheld screams, tears leaking down my cheeks.

"Jared, stop!" I shrieked, after I could take no more. Jamie was trying to push Jared, having no avail whatsoever.

"Stop? _You_ stop! Look what you've been doing to Burns!" He pulled me up by my hair.

The sight brought more tears to my eyes. Burns looked like a zombie from one of those human films. His cheeks were hollowed, his eyes glassy. He smiled sheepishly, reaching out to touch my cheek. It made me cry more.

I didn't deserve Burns! I wasn't good enough. Even if I killed someone, I bet he'd be by my side, loving me the whole way. His love was unconditional and pure, while mine was diluted with betrayal.

Shards wasn't the same way. If I did something wrong, he'd probably leave me, find a new pretty soul to be with. But for some reason, the thought made me want him more. He was a prize that I'd coveted, and now that I had him, I couldn't let him go.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," he replied, also in a whisper.

More tears. "No! You're not supposed to forgive me! Hate me, Burns. Please." I stared up at him through long, wet lashes.

"The parasite is right, Burns. She shouldn't deserve your love," Jared said, fire in his eyes.

"I don't know!" Burns cried, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh Burns," I whispered, stroking his red hair.

"Don't touch him!" Jared yelled, throwing me to the ground. I screamed in pain, feeling the bone in my arm shatter.

Burns stood up, all previous sadness disappearing, being replaced with anger. "Jared!"

I smiled through the red haze. "It's okay, Burns. I love you," I whispered, before blacking out.

Burns POV

I ran over to her, cradling her in my arms. She looked so fragile, like a crystal vase or a dried flower. Her arm was definitely broken, and there was blood seeping through her white shirt.

And she said she loved me! She felt the way I did for her, and this proved it. I felt as if I was on Cloud Nine, along with the anger and outrage I felt towards Jared. So many emotions, my ears rang and my head ached.

"Why did you do that!?" I whispered furiously, as if Rains could hear.

"We have to extract her, Burns." Jared said sternly.

"No!" This wasn't fair. All I've done for these humans, and the one time _I _ask for something, it's just yanked out from under me!

"I'm sorry Burns, but she's a danger to us all."

"Why can't we just get rid of the cell phone?"

"She's still dangerous. I am sorry. Just take one for the team."

This was different. I wasn't the masochistic guy I was yesterday. I was truly in love. And she loved me back!

"What about my week? Let me have my week, please." I looked to Jeb with pleading eyes.

Jeb thought for a moment. "Alright. You're lucky I'm such a softy."

"Thank you, Jeb."

"Well, we'd better get Rains to Doc. Oh, and someone better take the kid," he said, gesturing to the hallway. Jamie had fallen asleep on the ground, sitting against the wall.

"I'll take Rains. Jared, you can take Jamie."

"But…" I glared protectively at him. "Okay."

I didn't have as much of a hard time carrying Rains as I thought. She was surprisingly light. I liked to imagine that invisible angels were carrying her.

My love, carried by angels.

It was nice to think about, honestly.

I set her on the operating table, caressing her cheek. I love you too, I thought. I hope you'll be able to hear this with your own ears someday.

"Oh my God!" Doc called, running in. I'd be thinking the same thing, honestly. Blood matted her hair and stained her clothes. Her arm twisted in a way that made me wince with pain myself.

I explained all that happened. Doc put a consoling arm around me before turning to fix up Rains.

"The bone's totaled, and there's some trauma to the head," he muttered under his breath.

"What can you do?"

"I can cast the arm and put it in a sling. As for the catatonia, we'll just have to hope she makes it through."

I was hoping, hoping with all my heart.

Author's Note: Two words: epic win. Hope you liked it! Please review! It would make me ever so happy. All reviews will be donated to the National Excessive Sarcasm Syndrome Support Group (NESSG). I don't know how that's supposed to make sense, but I hope it will make you want to review more.


	6. Chapter 6: Duets in Catatonia

Disclaimer: I don't own The Host *fails to come up with witty remark*.

Author's Note: Hey, loyal fans. I have a little challenge for you: how would you define fanfiction? I've been curious myself, but I can't seem to be able to explain it. I'm excited to see what you come up with. Review away!

The Perfect Tune: A Burns Story

Chapter 6: Duets in Catatonia

Rains POV

I seemed to be drifting in an endless light. But it wasn't light, it was clouds. Drifting in a sea of clouds, lovely. It was so peaceful, I could just drown.

The clouds were amazingly soft, like the feather pillows Cassandra remembered sleeping with when she was small. I didn't get that logic at all, though. I've felt feathers and they're in no way soft, except for their amazingly silky quality, which you couldn't feel through the pillow cover. But hey, they weren't my memories.

There was also a deafening silence, like the ones in Cassandra's childhood. I couldn't hear a thing.

Oh God, I thought. Was I deaf?

Silly me. I couldn't be deaf. You don't go deaf in heaven.

I didn't want to leave this place. There was nothing in the world to worry about, no silly human emotions to throw a fit over.

Then I realized something.

I couldn't move. It was as if some force was holding me down, like a brace of hands.

I didn't like this much anymore. I couldn't hear, I couldn't move, I bet I can't see either, and the clouds are just an illusion.

But what of the soft pillows? Could it be that I was Cassandra again, lying in the bed of my parent's large manor?

Could all that had happened have been a dream? Could Burns not exist, just a figment of my imagination?

No, if none of this has happened, then why did my arm hurt so much?

Then the thought brought up the pain. My arm throbbed with impossible pain, more than that of when Cassandra had fallen down the grand staircase when she was eight. More than when I had rolled into a cactus during my Seeker exam. More than all of the pain I or Cassandra had felt in our lives combined.

I screamed, but I couldn't hear that either.

"Rains?" A voice said, breaking through my silent reverie. It continued. "Please, it'll be okay!" It sounded pleading, as if he were trying to convince himself as well.

Then, he started to sing. I remembered. I remembered those sincere lyrics and contemporary style. I remembered the voice, most of all.

_Burns_.

"Burns…" I whispered, the words coming out incredibly slurred.

"Rains?" He seemed happier. Happier that I could hear him, that I knew how much he loved me.

"I love you…" I hoped he could understand my words, because I surprisingly couldn't.

"I love you too." I could feel one of the bracing hands reach over, and hold my own.

I smiled, drifting back into the clouds.

Burns POV

It turned out that Rains was going to be alright. Doc fixed up her arm nice and solid, and she was going to be waking up anytime soon. I stayed by her bedside, vowing to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

I brought my guitar, singing for her. It seemed to make her so much happier. She also seemed pained, as if she wanted to be there with me to hear the songs in person. I sad that I couldn't be there with her.

I wondered where she was. Could she be back with the souls, with her Shards?

I wouldn't be mad. Shards made her happy, I think. But if I was comatose, I'd be right here. Nothing extravagant. As long as Rains was there, it'd be heaven.

"But you are here," I murmured. "And I'm right here with you."

Her hand twitched, closing around mine. Her eyelids fluttered, and she jerked awake.

"Burns!" She cried, wrapping her good arm around me.

"I love you too," I said, placing a good, pure kiss on her lips.

Rains POV

Ever since I've woken up, Burns and I were inseparable. He'd be there, holding my good hand, kissing the ever-healing scar on my cheek.

"So, what's the catch?" I said one day, after Burns had brought me lunch.

Slight confusion splaying his handsome features. "What catch?"

"Why are you spending so much time with me? I know you love me and all, but you still wouldn't be around me so much. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' and all that."

He sighed, sadness replacing confusion. "We only have a week together, Rains. Once our time is up, Doc is going to…"

"Going to what, Burns?" I put a hand over his heart, stroking his chest.

"They're going to extract you, send you away," he looked away.

"But I'm not dangerous!"

"I know, Rains. But we can't take any chances. I'm sorry."

We? Was I not a part of them, after all I've been through?

I sat there, speechless. My hand lay motionless, still touching his heart. Burns held me to his chest now, stroking my hair.

I didn't want to leave. I was, in Shards' words, _attached_. I loved everyone here, well, except for Jared. He was a sore spot ever since he broke my arm.

We sat there for a really long time. Burns was about to go walk me to dinner when we hear the distant cry of,

"Seeker!"

Author's Note: Sorry if the endings kind of rocky. I always have problems with endings, in writing and in real life. If you have a couple more dollars of iTunes credits to burn, check out "Jamie All Over" by _Mayday Parade_. It's an awesome song, and it has the word Jamie in the title! Anyway, please review and I will update soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Heartstrings

The Perfect Tune: A Burns Story

Chapter 7: Broken Heartstrings

Rains POV

We got up and ran to the source of the shout. It was Sharon, with Maggie crouching in front of her like a jungle cat.

"You!" Maggie shouted, pressing the tip of Jeb's gun to my chin. It felt freezing on my skin. I shivered. "This is all your fault! You led your little Seeker boyfriend here, and now he's going to kill us all!"

Burns stepped around me, mirroring Maggie's stance. "She didn't do anything."

"She's got you brainwashed too, huh Burns? I thought you were good. I accepted you," she growled.

He didn't back down, to my surprise. Burns was never much of a fighter. He'd always been the one to keep the peace, not to disrupt it. Even though this new Burns made me proud, in a way, it scared me too. People could get hurt because of me. I didn't want to be the center of fights. It wasn't in my nature.

"Stop!" I cried when the tension in the room had gotten too much. "This isn't getting us anywhere. So let's just go to Jeb and see what the deal is, okay?"

"Yeah," Burns said, leading me out. I could still feel his gaze fixed on Maggie, like laser beams.

We ran to Jeb's. And to our shock, he wasn't the one twirling in his desk chair.

"Shards," I whispered.

He ran a hand through his ash-blonde hair, smirking. "Ah, Rains. And, who is your friend?" He glared at Burns, his ice-blue eyes as cold as ever.

"What are you doing here?" I said, ignoring his question.

He tutted, wiping his gun off with the corner of his shirt. Jeb stood in the corner, hands up in the air like a criminal. Jared must've had the gun, I thought. "Rains, Rains, Rains. Insubordination? Not reporting runaway Souls? Treason? I trusted you, Rains. Loved you, even. And you just had to go and betray me. Do you even care how _I_ feel?"

"It's not like you cared about me," I mumbled.

"I did. I bought you nice things. I'd loved you, I vouched for you."

"Vouched?" Burns interrupted.

"Ah yes, we'd better fill in the trash. My beloved Rains had been acting, strangely. She refused to speak to her Comforter, babbling on about humans and such. We really wanted her to see a Healer, maybe even get a new body. When she asked to take this mission, well Seeker Rise wouldn't have it. But I begged her to let you go, I thought it'd make you happy."

"You didn't mind my happiness. I knew about all those other girls."

I knew where my heart was now. Burns was the only one for me. He loved me. Not pretend love, like Shards. Real, pure adoration.

He looked surprised. "Other girls?"

"Glowing Sunshine, Ebbs and Flows, Curling Tendrils…" I ticked off the names on my fingers until I didn't have anymore to use. "We meant nothing to you, Shards." So many nice girls, all broken by this heathen. I knew Glowing Sunshine, such a pretty girl with long sun-bleached hair. After she'd met Shards, well, she doesn't talk anymore.

"I knew I was wrong to do that, Rains. But you held a special place in my heart."

My gaze was hard steel. "I was nothing to you, Shards. Just a thing to have sex with. And if I didn't want to, well you had a line of girls eager to. Didn't you?" I felt Burns' hand tighten on mine.

He sighed. "I guess I'm not going to get you back after this. Simple deal: I rat out your little friends to the other Seekers. You come with me, they can live in peace like this never happened. I won't tell Rises about your…attachment. I'm giving you a chance, here."

I bit my lip. Tears prickled my vision. I had to stay strong. What would I do? Of course I'd go with him. If I stayed…all these innocent humans, they'd never have a chance against a team of armed Seekers. Burns turned me so that I was facing him. The tears leaked out, regardless of my protest.

"You can't do it, Rains! You belong here!"

"I'm sorry, Burns," I sobbed. "I'm sorry I ever came here and cause you all of this trouble!"

"I'm not," he whispered, managing to smile. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." A single tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. My heart cracked.

I crumpled to the ground. All of my resolves melting like butter. "I'm so sorry Burns. I love you."

Shards tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we get this sob-fest over with?"

I stood up, giving Burns a kiss on the cheek. "I will always love you and you alone," I added in a whisper. "But I have to do this. For the humans."

I walked over to be with Shards. He patted my head, like I was some dog, or an obedient child. "You've made the right choice, Rains."

"Can we just leave and get this over with?" I said coldly.

"Of course, my dear Rains. It will all be over soon," he whispered, kissing my temple. Vile! Absolutely vile, he was. And when he was done messing with everyone's lives, he'd just move on to another place, another country, another planet.

He led me out, his hand gripping my shoulder like a steel vise. I love you, I thought over and over again, as if he would hear.

Burns POV

I stood there in Jeb's room for a long time. What had she just done? She'd left me, possibly for forever.

I didn't cry, or yell. I just stood there, feeling absolutely hollow inside. Like my entire heart being cut out of my chest. Because that was what Rains was to me. She'd taken my heart with her, when she'd left. She made me feel alive, and without her, I was as good as dead.

Wanda came eventually, and wrapped a blanket around me, taking me to my room. She pulled me into a hug. Not a Rains hug, a friendly hug. I accepted it nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Burns," she whispered. "I'm sorry we couldn't save her."

"She wanted to go," I said numbly. "She said it was best, for the humans."

She glared into space. "It's probably all Maggie's fault. She's been terrorizing Rains ever since she got here."

"Maybe. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I'd been too needy," my head was tilted to the side slightly. I didn't know what to think anymore, honestly. For all I knew this could all be a dream, and when I wake up I could be back on the Fire Planet, and none of this had happened.

"It's not your fault!" Wanda shouted, annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I was really tired. My eyelids drooped, but when I closed them, I'd just see Rains. Her and her perfection, crying because of that bastard, Shards. I hated the sight; it made me want to scream, to cry. So I kept my eyes open, my chest throbbing with each time I blinked.

"Don't be sorry," Wanda continued to shout. "None of this is your fault! So stop feeling bad about yourself and start thinking about the facts: you're going to go rescue Rains, and bring her back, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Then I will continue to sit here and scream at you until you agree." She crossed her arms, grinning smugly.

"Fine." That girl was a tiny little thing but her screams could shake the walls around her. And I wanted to save Rains. I just didn't know if I could find the strength. I thought of her pervious words. _"I will always love you and you alone."_ What if that didn't hold true anymore?

"She does love you, Rains," Wanda whispered, staring up at the stars. "She told me yesterday, if she had to describe her love for you in a song, it would be long enough to last the lifetime that she wanted with you and you only."

"She really said that?" I smiled.

"Yeah," she mumbled before falling asleep next to my bed. I couldn't blame her. It was probably one in the morning.

"Goodnight Wanda," I murmured to her. I turned so that I was watching the stars. "Goodnight Rains."


End file.
